Grimm Dinozaur
is a Super Grimm Beast created by an unknown entity for the purpose of spreading fear for its creator to feed on. It has a powered-up form, . Subtitle: Physiology Grimm Dinozaur does not function like its kaiju counterpart, and possesses little to no biology at all. Grimm Dinozaur is the spitting image of its space-faring template, but is augmented with the typical features of the Grimm, including pitch-black skin and bone-white armour, bone spurs on the shoulders, elbows, ankles, and lining its back, and the classic, white-and-red bone mask covering the top half of its face. As Grimm Dinozaur Reverse, it retains these features, albeit modified to suit its evolved form. History The Test Models The first of a new legion of artificial-created monsters, Grimm Dinozaur and Grimm Golza were brought into existence through the research of the Grimm by the dark entity that now dwelled in the shadows of Remnant. Their sole mission was to restore the dark one's lost power by generating fear in the planet's population - through the extermination of Hunters and Grimm alike. To achieve this goal, the two Super Grimm Beasts sent their sights on the source of Remnant's defenders, and made their attack during the initiation period at Beacon Academy. Grimm Golza was the first to attack, and Grimm Dinozaur joined its partner-in-darkness as it battled one of the student's, Yang Xiao-Long. The twin-headed creature turned the wrath of its energised, whip-like tongues on the would-be student, turning the battle in their favour. Against two super powered beasts, Yang's survival looked bleak. Fortune, however, favoured the young Huntress, as Blake Belladonna arrived on the scene and joined the brawl. Working together, the two utilised their unique Semblances to counter the Super Grimm Beasts' respective strengths, turning the tide of victory in their favour. As Yang finished off Grimm Golza, smashing Ember Celica through the dark beast's armoured chest and firing point black into its body, Blake restrained Grimm Dinozaur with Gambol Shroud's ribbon and sliced off the dark spawn's head, killing it. Confident in their victory, the new team of Blake and Yang abandoned the scene to complete their mission, unaware that their actions would help Grimm Golza and Grimm Dinozaur evolve into their ultimate forms... Evolution Later on the same day, as the individuals that would become Teams RWBY and JNPR came under assault by a Nevermore and Death Stalker, the two Super Grimm Beasts made their return. By reversing its polarity and converting the ganglia at the tip of its tail into a new brain stem, Grimm Dinozaur had evolved into its Reverse form, increasing its strength tenfold. Together with Grimm Fire Golza and the two Creatures of Grimm, they closed in on the eight students, seeking to end their legacy before it even began. Before Yang and Blake could engage their 'old buddies', they were interrupted by the appearance of Connor Clennell. Sensing the bane of their master's existence within him, the Super Grimm Beasts turned their attention on the mysterious warrior as he advised RWBY and JNPR to take their battle with the Grimm elsewhere. Drawing his weapon, Connor challenged the spawns of darkness to battle, to which Grimm Fire Golza blasted apart his weapon, to Connor's annoyance. The stranger quickly revealed his true nature, assuming the form of Ultrasaur in his Specium Attacker form, and clashed with the two advanced Grimm. Their battle eventually moved to the ruins where RWBY and JNPR were battling the Nevermore and Death Stalker. The strength of Grimm Fire Golza and speed of Grimm Dinozaur Reverse allowed the duo to evenly match Ultrasaur in combat, but their stalemate was short-lived. Grimm Fire Golza was temporarily disabled by a super-charged chop to the neck, leaving Ultrasaur free to pursue Grimm Dinozaur Reverse as the latter took to the skies to target the more vulnerable Hunters. A fierce aerial battle ensued, with Grimm Dinozaur Reverse keeping Ultrasaur at bay with its energy whips. To counter this, Ultrasaur summoned his Mega Specium Slash, cutting past the Super Grimm Beast's defences and severing one of the dark extra-terrestrial's head. Shrieking in pain, Grimm Dinozaur Reverse fell from the skies and was accidentally impaled on Crocea Mors, ending its existence in undramatic fashion. Shortly after, Grimm Fire Golza joined its companion in the void. The first of the new menace had been defeated, but the entity that had created them now knew of his arch-enemies' actions in this reality. The war between light and darkness would begin once more... Forms : Grimm Dinozaur is capable of lashing out with its incredibly long tongue at fast speeds. It is strong enough to slice stone structures and weaker Grimm clean in half, but ineffective against those with Aura. * : Grimm Dinozaur can fire weak organic missiles from its neck region in rapid succession. These blasts are strong enough to harm other weaker Grimm, but uneffective against those with Aura. *'Flight': Grimm Dinozaur is able to fly through the air at low speeds. *'Reverse Transformation': Grimm Dinozaur is capable of transforming into Grimm Dinozaur Reverse if its head and neck are removed. - Grimm Dinozaur Reverse = Grimm Dinozaur Reverse Powers and Weapons * : Grimm Dinozaur Reverse is capable of lashing out with its incredibly long tongues at fast speeds. They are strong enough to slice stone structures and weaker Grimm clean in half and more effective against beings with Aura than their standard, singular form. * : Grimm Dinozaur Reverse can fire energy blasts from its front and back in a rapid succession. These blasts are strong enough to level structures and immobilise beings with Aura. *'Flight': Grimm Dinozaur Reverse is able to fly through the air at low speeds. }} Category:Fan Kaiju Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Bioweapons Category:Super Grimm Beasts